


The Bodyguard

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Bodyguard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: In which you are a new bodyguard in Hollywood and you meet the actor that you'll protect.





	1. Chapter 1

It was monday when you first heard the news. You finally got a job after way too many years spending training. You didn't know much about it, only that you'll have to protect an actor and follow him pretty much everywhere. It has to be a new guy in the Hollywood industry, you thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Your first day at work

You woke up at 7 am and started your usual morning routine. What should a bodyguard wear? The typical bodyguard in the movies was always in a suit and looked scary as hell. You weren't scary, that's for sure, but people often underestimated you. You started training at ten years old by learning self defense combat, since then you haven't stopped. You opted for a formal black blouse, black jeans and combat boots. You looked at yourself in the mirror and realised that nobody would take you seriously in this kind of job. Well, better show off your skills sooner than later. 

You kissed your cat's head, Zoro, before heading towards the door. You decided to call a taxi since you didn't want to drive being as stressed as you already were. The taxi arrived about ten minutes later. 

" Where are we going, miss? " the chauffeur politely asked. 

" 1234 whatever boulevard " 

The ride was filled with awkward elevator music and swears leaving your chauffeur's mouth while in traffic. 

" We're here. It's 25 $. " 

You paid and exited the car. You took slowly in the sight in front of you, a huge ass building with at least a hundred windows. 

" Here goes nothing " you mumbled under your beard before going in by the main doors. 

It smelled like luxury and you felt like a charity cause who clearly didn't fit in such a beautiful place. Truth be told, you didn't know where to go and what to expect. What if they laugh after seeing you? You reached the secretary and saw a lady in a tailored suit. 

" Hi, I'm here for my new job. I'm Y/N Y/L/N" you simply said. She frowned her eyebrows but didn't even look up at you. 

" You're late. They're waiting for you on the third floor. " She pointed towards the elevators and went back at whatever she was doing. You quickly moved yourself and clicked on the button that indicated the third floor. At this point, you could feel yourself sweating for all the stress. You keep repeating to yourself that everything was fine and that everything will be done soon. 

The elevator's doors opened and a huge amount of people were standing in front of you. Someone approached you first, probably the main director. 

" Miss Y/L/N? " he asked. 

" That would be me. " you shyly smiled at him. " I'm so sorry for being late, won't happen again. " 

" Don't worry about that. Ok, so for the next week, you'll be evaluated to see if you qualify for the job. " you nodded letting him know he could continue his speech.

" You'll meet the person you'll protect in a few minutes. Do you know who it is? " 

" I'm afraid that I wasn't told much about this job. " 

" Yeah, we like to keep the business secret. You'll be the new bodyguard of Tom Holland. Have heard of him? " he said nonchalantly. Did you know him? Who doesn't?! Oh my god, you might just faint right now in front of your new boss and you hadn't even meet the star yet. You realised that you were staring at the director with widened eyes. 

" Oh, yeah, he plays the new Spider-man, right? " you answered trying not to look like a crazy fan. 

He didn't answer but told you to follow him. You both entered a room that looked like a living room : couches, televisions, video games, arcade games, etc. 

Then, you saw him. Tom freaking Holland. Leaning on the wall while talking to Harrison. 

" There they are! " the director said reaching their sides. " Boys, let me introduce you to Tom's new bodyguard, y/n. " 

You smiled trying to hide at a minimum your excited self. " Hi " was all that could escape your lips at the moment. You felt like an idiot. 

They smiled back awkwardly before directing their attention to the director. Tom was the first to speak. 

" Not to be rude or anything, but is it necessary? I think I can defend myself quite good. No need for a girl to protect me." You don't know if you managed to hide the hurt in your eyes super well but it was there. Back at being underestimated because of you being quite short and a girl for fuck's sake. 

" Not to be rude or anything, but I think that I could easily beat your pretty ass. " you snapped back before knowing it. You instantly put your hands on your mouth before you could say anything else. You just insulted Tom Holland! There was an awkward silence dangling in the air. It was Harrison who broke it first. " I already like her. " he said and playfully gave you a little punch on the shoulder. You blushed and smiled at him. 

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. " you said the fastest you could with an highed pitch voice. Tom rolled his eyes and you could see that his mouth was cracking into a small smile. 

" Anyways, Y/N, you'll have to follow him pretty much everywhere unless he's inside his house. In this scenario, you'll just have to keep an eye on the outside." the director explained. 

"Got it. Where will I sleep?" 

"We rented the house in front of his for the next week. Then, if you pass the test, we'll see." 

" Thanks mister...? "

" Please, call me Oliver. "

" Thanks Oliver." you shaked his hand and he made his exit... Leaving you alone with the two Brits. Nobody dared to speak. The two boys went back at what they were doing. So you just stood there not knowing what to do.   
That was before Tom called your name in the room. 

" Y/n, come here please. " he said gesturing to let you know you could sit down in the seat facing his. You did so. 

" Ok, don't take this personally, but I hate bodyguards." ouch. He knew how to make someone feel special. "What if I offer you a deal...? I could give you a large amount of money and in return you don't follow me around." you furrowed your brows wondering if he was actually being serious. 

"Are you for real?" you answered with an irritated voice. "Is this because I have a vagina?" His eyes widened and he quickly answered back. "No, no! I have no doubt that you can defend yourself. I just hate to be treated like a object in a vitrine" 

"Don't mind him, deep down, I'm pretty sure he won't mind being followed by a pretty girl." he winked at me and chuckled under his breath after watching his best friend going red. 

"Don't think he will notice me, ya know, he's used to actual top models falling at his feet" you said casually. Tom sighed at your comment. 

"Anyways, if you do follow me, I don't want to know it. Keep your distance." he snapped and never looked back at you. You directed you gaze at Harrison but he simply shook his shoulders. You rolled your eyes before leaving the spacious room. 

 

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Charity cause

It's been a couple of weeks since you started your new job. It's crazy how time changes things. At first, you were worried that your fangirl self would be fired and you were dying to meet Tom. Now, you're more worried about seeing him than everything else. You did as he asked the first day: you followed him around without him noticing. 

 

At least, Haz was not a complete douche, he even hang out with you when he can. Tonight is one of these days where you'll go to his place to eat pizza and drink beers. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Being a bodyguard is basically a full-time job and you didn't have any time to make friends. 

At 6pm, you were at his doorstep waiting for his, we can all say it, pretty face to show up in the doorway. He did so and took the box of pizza you had in your hands. 

"Hey, what's up Haz." you said while entering his hallway. 

"Everything's great." he smiled and went into the living room. He then crashed into one of his huge couches and opened Netflix. I crashed next to him carefull to put some space between us. 

"What are we watching today?" you asked. You got yourself a piece of pizza and a beer. 

" I was thinking Spider-man Homecoming?" he said ready to laugh his ass off. 

"It's not even on Netflix, silly." You both laughed until tears were coming into your eyes. You took a deep breath and asked if you could watch this new series called Sex Educatio. It seemed really funny and it was well rated. He nodded and put the show on.   
Of course, the first scene was a 18+ scene and man did you blush. 

"It this like a message Y/L/N?" he challenged you and smirked. 

"Don't get your hopes up Osterfield." you snapped back. 

You watched two episodes before you heard the doorbell rang. Harrison looked as confused as you did. 

"Who could it me?" you asked him anyways. He seemed to try remeber if he ordered something or whatever. 

"Oh shit." he finally said. You looked at him with horror. "What?" You screamed at him.   
"I might have forget that I invited Tom over..." He then stood up without leaving you the time to answer. As if Tom didn't already hate you enough, you were about to pass for someone trying to steal his best pal. Just great. 

Haz opened the door and welcomed his best friend. You didn't know what to do... But you decided to try hide as silly as it sounds. You jumped behind the couch near the main wall.   
The guys entered the room and Haz had a confused face. You had to try very hard not to laugh at his facial expression. 

"Everything's alright mate?" you could hear Tom asking him. "Yeah, yeah." They both took the exact places that you were previously in. 

" Were you really watching this show?" Tom asked with eyebrow left up. "Yeah, it's really good. Anyways, you wanted to tell me something important?" 

You felt really bad to hear what was about to be said, no matter what it was. But you couldn't just jump out of the couch and leave. 

" Hm, yeah. I was thinking about it and I think that I should hire a new bodyguard."

You gasped at his remark and then sighed. Why weren't you surprised? He said that you weren't the problem and that he just hated bodyguards but deep down you knew it wasn't the truth. 

"Why? Give me at least one good reason." Haz answered while shaking his head. 

"She... She's her, okay! I don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense, y'know right?" 

You tried to move a little bit since the position you were in was far from comfortable. Wrong decision. You hit your head on a lamp and fell on your front. Both guys looked at you in terror. 

"Hi" you managed to say and smiled at them awkwardly. 

"What the fuck" Tom mumbled loud enough for you to hear. "Are you spying us or something?" He looked really mad and truth be told.. It scared you a little. 

" Ha ha, I was heading out. Bye guys. See you later Haz! " you sprinted towards the exit door and never looked back. You closed the door behind you and fell against it. Eavesdropping wasn't really your style but you couldn't help yourself. 

"Explain yourself or I'll assume that you two have been fucking around since the beginning!" a voice shouted, pretty sure it was Tom's. 

"What the fuck, mate! We were just watching tv! Since you're so rude to her, I thought she could use a friend in this world." Harrison shouted back. You could feel tears coming down your cheeks. In this moment, you really felt like a charity cause that Harrison was trying to save. 

You got on your legs and decided to take a walk around the streets before heading in your house. You hated staying there and didn't want to call it your home. Cause it wasn't. Your home was your cat and your messy room. It was watching stupid rom coms 'til noon. 

 

You jumped into bed not taking care of putting on some pajamas and cried yourself asleep.


End file.
